House Targaryen
House Targaryen of Braavos is a noble family of Valyrian descent who once ruled the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. The Targaryen sigil is a three-headed dragonbreathing flames, red on black. The house words are "Fire and Blood". History Since 299AC In the year 299 AC, Daenerys Targaryen travelled to Astapor to acquire Unsullied in preparation for a meeting with Illyrio Mopatis. Once she purchased the unsullied at the cost of one of her dragons, her ships, and her goods, she turned on the slavers and took the city. Once all the slaves were freed and the Good Masters were deposed, Daenerys Targaryen left a council to rule the city. While she considered continuing to conquer Slaver’s Bay and free the slaves, she received word from Illyrio begging her to meet with him, now in Volantis. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to retake Westeros, she agreed and departed Astapor with her army of Unsullied. In Volantis, Illyrio introduced Daenerys to Aegon Targaryen, her nephew who was long thought dead. Illyrio proposed marriage between the two. After some time Volantis between the two Daenerys fell in love with him and agreed. Tragedy befell the Targaryens in Volantis when Viserion was wounded in a forest by an elephant he was trying to hunt, and presumed dead. Before leaving the city, Daenerys persuaded Aegon that they needed the support of a large fleet to take Westeros, as well as a staging point. Therefore they marched on Braavos to secure both. With the power of the Golden Company, the Unsullied, Drogon ridden by Daenerys, Rhaegal ridden by Aegon, and the fleets from Astapor and the Golden Company, the pair of now married Targaryens seized Braavos. The Iron Bank was burned down, and the docks were badly damaged, yet they still had more ships and funds to take Westeros with. Daenerys found herself to be pregnant, and in order to ensure a smooth transition to Valyrian rule and to keep her child safe, Aegon was the only one to invade Westeros. Aegon launched his invasion immediately, and landed in the Crownlands. He managed to win victories in the field along the kingsroad and took a couple castles too. He wanted to go straight for what he needed to win, and so headed to King’s Landing next. The Battle of King’s Landing seemed like a certain victory for the boy. The Westerosi were unprepared to deal with two dragons, and two of the most respected armies in Essos. Despite these advantages however, a lone archer managed to shoot Aegon in the chest. This act caused chaos and panic among the armies, which forced a retreat. Saddened by Aegon’s death and realizing the quest for the Iron Throne brought nothing but torment Daenerys Targaryen decided not to continue the invasion. In the years that have passed since the dragons found a home within the city, male and female have ruled alike in defiance of the way of the Keyholders, although not without tragedy. They are currently dealing with the aftermath of their ancestor usurping the Sealord and crippling the economy of Braavos. Now they look to invade Westeros via the nearby Vale or North. Sinister forces are at work in the city however, as the heir to the Kingdom was recently assassinated by a Faceless Man. It seems there are many in the city that would like to see power returned to the traditional nobles, and taken away from the Valyrians. Recent History Taking the throne in 354AC, Viserys IV, Great-Grandson of Danaerys Targaryen, began his long and less than prosperous rule at the age of 15 after the very short reign of his father Daeron III. Under the guidance of his mother and grandmother Braavos held hope for a bright future, but issues with his rule quickly began. Viserys IV never held the statesmanship of his father or grandfather, nor the cult of personality that his great grandmother held; for he had no true interest in ruling, only of love and merriment. Against the wishes of his council, he would unfortunately pass numerous laws that hindered the resurgence of the Iron Bank and the strength of the vassals beneath him - be that for better or worse. At the age of 18, Viserys IV once again undid the guidance of his grandparents and took both his sisters to be his wives; Rhaenys and Daenys Targaryen. Some would say it was out of pride, that he saw himself as Aegon reincarnated - yet those closer knew it was far more docile of a reason. Simply put, the King loved his sisters, and simply thought it best - as selfish as it was to his brothers Maegor and Baelon. With his new marriage, Viserys IV would take years to have a child despite it all, with Aerion Targaryen being his first born son to Rhaenys in the year 360AC. In the next years, Viserys IV’s once atrocious rule became more negligent in quality; as his attention and life was consumed by his family; for it was simply his joy that kept him from wanting to rule. His council became the truly power behind Braavos, and in seeing this a man named Syrio (Something) offered the King his services in exchange for a marriage to Syrea Targaryens, Cousin of the King and in the eyes of Syrio, a powerful political asset. Viserys agreed, and with the political leverage of the royal family and Syrio’s own funds; he became one of the most powerful people in the city - much to the dismay of other families. Still, under his rule some economic relief came to Braavos, yet in almost every instance it benefited the (Something) family more than any others. Come 384AC, Viserys gave orders to his brother and friend to marry his two oldest children, Maelor and Gael Targaryen - knowing that keeping the Valyrian blood pure was the duty of every Targaryen. Maegor would disagree, wholeheartedly against the practice, and most notably for his own children as he himself had married a Braavosi. Their disagreement sizzled out in words, as Maegor was offered an alternative - to leave the city with Aerion Targaryen, to explore Essos, and experience what the world had to offer. Aerion had always been an idolized persona to many of the family, so when offered Maegor agreed. Gael and Maelor Targaryen would be married soon after, as the King put his foot down in angst against his long time friend and family, but it was Maegor who left with Viserys IV’s son and heir. Aerion would explore much of Essos in the next five years, reaching as far as Qarth and the Summerset Isles; as his legend grew. Even in Westeros, men and women alike heard and spoke fondly of Aerion Targaryen - for the legend went, that unlike the Fire and Blood of his ancestors, he carried steel with a golden heart. Much could be said in his favour for these rumors, as everywhere he went he seemed to make friends and lay down a reputation few could argue against - but that wasn’t to say he was without enemies. Although his namesake was more fitting for the Age of Heroes, Aerion Targaryen was a threat to Essos’s various powers. His skill in statesmanship, tactics, diplomacy and more was as well known as the strength his valyrian steel blade, and skill with it. Compared to his father, Viserys IV, he would very likely secure Targaryen and Braavosi hegemony for years to come - much in the disfavour of those around them. In the year 389AC, Aerion returned home with his motley crew of mercenaries and loyalists who he’d gained the favour of; and began to prepare Braavos for his transition as King - for he had heard word of his father’s failing health, and knew his time was nigh. It was here that he met with the various powers of Braavos, made deals and prepared the houses for the future - but even still, he could not contain his own needs. Amidst it all, Aerion would befriend and become the beloved of The Black Pearl, none other than (Lady) Otherys herself - and the two would betrothed and marry in only a few moons. This would only surmount the problems for the other noble families, as this ensured the Otherys would have as much political power as Syrio (Family), and made an affront to the other Targaryens and nobility for marrying nothing but a courtesan. However, few would vocalize their disagreement with his action; and those that thought of it would not have the chance. In 390AC, in the Third Moon, Aerion Targaryen would be murdered by Faceless Men during the Festival of the Mummer. Viserys IV took this news poorly, and word soon spread to the highest in the courts that his already poor health began to fall further - and with the succession of the Targaryens in question, there is little to be done. The Prince who was Promised lay dead, and his father had given up the hope to hold up his mantle - leaving Viserion Targaryen, older twin of his parents second pregnancy, was thrust into the position with little understanding, or of the delicate political situation Braavos found itself under. Family Tree ((Relative to Viserion)) * Daenerys*, Great-Great Grandmother - 284AC - 349AC* * Aegon VI*, Great-Great Grandfather - 282AC - 300AC* ** Rhaegar I*, Great-Grandfather - 300AC - 350AC* ** Saera*, Great-Grandmother - 300AC* *** Daeron III*, Grandfather - 319AC - 354AC* *** Rhaenyra*, Grandmother - 320AC - 365AC* **** Viserys IV*, Father - 339AC - 390AC* **** Rhaenys*, Mother - 343AC* ***** Aerion*, Brother - 360AC - 390AC* ***** Viserion I*, Him - 364AC* ***** Viserys*, Twin Brother - 364AC* ****** Various Rumored ***** Aegon*, Brother - 366AC* ***** Daenys*, Sister - 371AC* ***** Naemi*, Sister - 377AC* ***** Vaeneras*, Brother - 382AC* **** Daenys*, Mother - 347 AC* ***** Valarr*, Brother - 365AC* ***** Helaena*, Sister - 367AC* ****** Merys*, Nephew - 385AC* ***** Lucerys*, Brother - 367AC* ***** Rhaegar*, Brother - 368AC* ***** Aemon*, Brother - 376AC* **** Maegor*, Uncle - 341AC* ***** Maelor*, Cousin - 359AC* ***** Gael*, Cousin - 361AC* ***** Vaegon*, Cousin - 363AC* ***** Daena*, Cousin - 365AC* **** Baelon, Uncle - 348AC *** Daemon*, Great Uncle - 324AC - 370AC* *** Elaena*, Great Aunt - 326AC - 371AC* **** Jahaerys*, Second Cousin - 346AC* **** Syrea, Second Cousin - 351AC Category:House Targaryen Category:Noble House Category:Braavos Category:Valyrian